sunofchedorlaomerfandomcom-20200213-history
Enemy Nations
Enemy Nations are official enemies of the Chedorlaomerian World Empire, because they do not recognise it's suzerainty. An "Enemy Nation" is, by custom, required to be conquered through military force before it's surrender can be accepted. A Minor Enemy Nation is one that refuses the suzerainty of the Empire, but has not come into open conflict with the Empire. A Quasi-Enemy nation is a nation that has not yet been negotiated with. Both of these are usually not considered when "Enemy Nations" are refferenced and they have, as a rule, a much easier path towards becoming a member nation of the Empire. List of Curent Enemy Nations * Golden Horde/Ulus of Jochi * Siberian Khanate * Empire of Ryukyu ** Paiwan Kingdom * Kingdom of New Anglia * Kingdom of Buganda * Kingdom of Madagascar * Great Zimbabwe ** Kingdom of Kongo , officialy a Vassal of the above ** Minor and Quasi Enemy Nations of Africa *** Kingdom of Nkran *** Kingdom of Akyerekyere *** Kingdom of Akwamu *** Kingdom of Akyem Abuakwa *** Kingdom of Anomabu *** Kingdom of Akuapem *** Kingdom of Asanteman *** Kingdom of Sanwi *** Kingdom of Bonoman *** Kingdom of Koya *** Kingdom of Banda *** Kingdom of Gyaaman *** Kingdom of Dagbong *** Kingdom of Aku *** Kingdom of Nkore *** Kingdom of Kitagwenda *** Kingdom of Toro *** Kingdom of Karagwe *** Kingdom of Heru *** Kingdom of Uluguru *** Kingdom of Machame *** Kingdom of Marangu *** Kingdom of Ubena *** Kingdom of Shilluk *** Kingdom of Kabare *** Kingdom of Mpororo *** Kingdom of Bukerewe *** Kingdom of Kyamutwara *** Kingdom of Luba *** Kingdom of Lunda *** Kingdom of Kasongo Lunda *** Kingdom of Katanga *** Kingdom of Loango *** Kingdom of Kasanze *** Kingdom of Sambu *** Kingdom of Cingolo *** Kingdom of Wambu *** Kingdom of Viye *** Kingdom of Mankon *** Kingdom of Bankim *** Kingdom of Mboum *** Kingdom of Ntem *** Kingdom of Bupi *** Kingdom of Ajasse *** Kingdom of Akure *** Kingdom of Aramoko-Ekiti *** Kingdom of Akwa Akpa *** Kingdom of Okolo-Ama *** Kingdom of Bussa *** Kingdom of Kaiama *** Kingdom of Effon *** Kingdom of Ekpoma *** Kingdom of Gbaramatu *** Kingdom of Ibadan *** Kingdom of Idoani *** Kingdom of Igala *** Kingdom of Ijebu *** Kingdom of Ilesa *** Kingdom of Ikirun *** Kingdom of Ilaro *** Kingdom of Ife *** Kingdom of Itsekiri *** Kingdom of Iwo *** Kingdom of Wukari *** Kingdom of Eko *** Kingdom of Kalabari *** Kingdom of Orungu *** Kingdom of Ndongo *** Kingdom of Kalukembe *** Kingdom of Mbunda *** Kingdom of Ondonga *** Kingdom of Uukwambi *** Kingdom of Oukwanyama *** Kingdom of Mutondo *** Kingdom of Ngoya *** Kingdom of Kazembe *** Kingdom of Bulozi *** Kingdom of Momba *** Kingdom of Mbaliundu *** Kingdom of Kanhama *** Kingdom of Damara *** Kingdom of Awa Khoi *** Kingdom of Herero *** Kingdom of Mutapa *** Kingdom of baRolong *** Kingdom of Karanga ** Minor Enemy Nations of the Central New World *** Principality of Alba Iulia *** Republic of Moira *** Commonwealth of Grey *** Hadash Haifa and it's vassal territories and subjects. *** Kingdom of Gad, former subject of Haddad Haifa *** Despotate of Lekë Albanian refugee kingdom *** Principality of Golem smaller Albanian refugee kingdom, vassal to Lekë. *** New Texcoco an indigenous aztec successor state, at war with New Anglia. *** Kingdom of Ebal , Samaritan state *** Duchy of MacDhomhnail Former Scottish colony *** Kamohomoho State founded by Maui colonisers. *** Ta'o-Ata Tahitian colony, founded by colonists from Bora Bora, at war with Kamohomoho *** Faanui Tahitian colony, founded by colonists from Bora Bora, at war with Kamohomoho *** Amirate of Hubal Former 'Ad colony. *** Zuray Former 'Ad colony. Former Enemy Nations * Empire of Japan (anexed to Ryukyu) * Wagadou Kingdom (Mali/Ghana based african empire, conquered in 1418, direct imperial territory) * Ifat Kingdom (conquered by Ethiopia and Sudan in 1426) * Benin (conquered by Sudan in 1401, exchanged with Egypt in 1412, proclaimed a protectorate in 1414) * Jolof (conquered by Egypt in 1399, exchanged with Sudan in 1412, proclaimed a protectorate in 1504) * Empire of Ibycus Greek populated state based off of Spartan colonies in Africa, covering the region of Upper Sudan/Meroe and Egypt, in existence between 808 BC and 414 AD, divided between the member nations of Egypt and Sudan.